I Can't Smile Without You
by EveryoneForgetsBailey
Summary: Wheatley can't live without Chell. (One-shot! Chelley?)


_** You know I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything**_

White lights flashed above Chells head as doctors raced down a hallway into the operating room, but the rhythm on the monitor was blank. A straight line appeared across the screen before the doctors could even touch her.

Across the hallway sat a man with dirty blonde hair and brilliant bright blue eyes. He tapped his foot on the floor nervously. '**She's ok. She has always been ok. Nothing is wrong. She always gets back up no matter what.' **He fidgeted in the cushioned chair. He couldn't stop thinking about the love of his life. She _was _his life.

'**But what if-' **he ran his fingers through his hair. '**What if-NO!' **he screamed internally. '**She was going to return home with me TONIGHT, and she is going to sleep comfortably in her bed right beside me, and when she wakes up in the morning I am going to make her a marvelous breakfast.'** He thought his plan through to the last detail.

He was only alive because of_ her. _He would die for her any day and he would most certainly give up everything for her. She was his light. If he lost her, he would loose everything. He would be lost in complete darkness with no one to guide him into safety and comfort.

A doctor in a white lab coat exited the room Chell was in. He had a grim face. Wheatley stood up and ran over to the doctor as fast as he could. The doctor just shook his head and patted Wheatley on his back. Then he walked away.

Through the window of the operating room, a white sheet was being placed over a figure with chocolate brown hair and white pasty skin.

Wheatley fell to his knees in the middle of the hall. '**No.'** he thought. **'NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE!' **tears started to streak down his face. Nurses exited the room one at a time. They looked sadly at him. Their sympathy wasn't what he needed. Wheatley needed them to save her. To save him.

**_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you**_

Wheatley sat on the bed in his room. _Their_ room.

He held her pillow in his arms, hugging it for his dear life, like he used to hug her. He buried his face into the plush object. It still smelled like her shampoo she used every night before she went to sleep. He used to love that smell. Now, it only brought him pain. He sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow, staining it with his freshly fallen tears. He will never see her again. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping this was all a nightmare. When he opened them, he found that he was still sitting in the same place.

The darkness devoured him. He was afraid. He flinched at every movement. He flinched at every shadow that was cast on the wall, and every sound he heard. He was lost in his own darkness and fear.

The bed he laid in was cold. He turned over to where his love would usually be. She wasn't there. To him the bed seemed bigger. He still held the pillow close to his chest. He never wanted to leave this bed. Not in a million years. He would lay here and pretend he was still holding her in his arms, but all he had was a plush substitute. It will never be the same again. He will never feel her warmth, never see her smile, never wipe away her tears and tell her that it would be all right, and he will never again hold her in his arms late at night and wake up in the morning, still embracing her. He will never be able to tell her that he loved her.

**_You came along just like a song and brightened my day_

_Who would have believed that you were part of a dream_

_Now it all seems light years away**_

Wheatley was restless through the night. Dark dreams plagued his mind. Beads of sweat collected on his forehead. He woke up in the morning light. The bed was still empty. He groaned as he rolled out from under the covers. He headed straight to the bathroom. He'd never thought he'd have the strength to get up.

He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and found that he looked terrible. His face was a ghostly white. His eyes were ringed with red and his cheeks were hollowed in. His ribcage poked through his skin, making it fairly noticeable that he was unhealthy. He walked over to the shower and turned it on. Streams of water shot out of the head and made a low pattering sound as it hit the floor. He stepped in without hesitation. He still had his jeans on from the day before, but he didn't care. He leaned his back against the wall trying to stable himself. His knees were wobbly and tears stung his eyes again, threatening to spill over.

He failed to stand on his own so he sunk to the floor of the shower and let the water beat down on him in waves. At this point he couldn't hold back his tears. His head hung low as his shoulders shook out of control. He tried to hold back the sobs that escaped his mouth, but he had lost all control over his shaking body.

**_Now some people say that happiness takes so very long to find_

_Well I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me_

_And now you see I can't smile without you _

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything**_

Wheatley lay in his bed once again. He hadn't eaten in days. His appearance looked worse than it was before. He had run out of tears to shed but his eyes still stung with grief. He didn't have that bright spark in his eyes anymore, but instead, they were dull orbs of blue where his youth and life used to be held.

He stared at the wall, not daring to move. His mourning was eating him alive. He couldn't stand to live without her. He slowly sat up and pulled the covers off of himself. He stepped on the cold wooden floor and he found himself heading towards the bathroom for a second time. He scanned the small tiled room for something in particular. He searched the top cabinet. It wasn't there. He looked down through the bottom cabinet. His shaking hands scavenged through the items that were strewn through the small compartment. He found it there.

In one hand he held a picture he took out of his wallet. It was Chell. In the other hand he held a straight razor. He looked down at her picture and smiled sadly. Her straight white teeth were shown through a wide smile and her tan cheeks were tinted a rosy pink from the sun. She wore a blue dress with orange flower patterns spread across the bottom part that reached down to her knees.

A single tear fell on the picture. It slid off onto the floor along with a steady stream of blood.

**You see when you smile I smile

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm finding it hard to do anything

You see I feel glad when you're glad

I feel sad when you're sad

If you only knew what I'm going through

I just can't smile without you.**


End file.
